Modern day integrated chips use a wide range of devices to achieve varying functionalities. In general, integrated chips comprise active devices and passive devices. Active devices include transistors (e.g., MOSFETS), while passive devices include inductors, capacitors, and resistors. Resistors are widely used in many applications such as RC circuits, power drivers, power amplifiers, RF applications, etc.